<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抽谁也不抽你山本武 by shiratani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506340">抽谁也不抽你山本武</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratani/pseuds/shiratani'>shiratani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratani/pseuds/shiratani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>山狱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抽谁也不抽你山本武</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　《抽谁也不抽你山本武》<br/>　　家教手游AU，有二设，吃肉就对了。<br/>　　-------------------------------<br/>　　狱寺隼人睁眼便察觉到了不对，在家睡一觉的功夫，怎么他人就跑到并盛中学大门口来了。低头一看，身上哪还有睡衣，作战服和腰带，整整齐齐一全套C.A.I.匣兵器在身上。这个熟悉的感觉……不是他在十年后并盛常做的打扮吗？<br/>　　狱寺抬了抬手腕，赤炎之矢安稳地待在手臂上，小骷髅呼呼地往外冒岚焰，火焰锯齿状的边缘在夜风中微微摇曳。<br/>　　岚焰怎么会有锯齿状边缘？<br/>　　狱寺定睛一看，不止岚焰，赤炎之矢本体、腰带上的匣子，甚至他拈了一撮头发放到眼前，各个物体边缘都多少带了点锯齿的意思。是身体出了问题还是这个世界出了问题？狱寺还没来得及琢磨，只听身后传来齐整的脚步声，并中教学楼前三个风纪飞机头列队而过，那姿势可以称得上是雄赳赳气昂昂。狱寺越看越觉得不对劲，且不说这个点钟了并中怎么还大敞校门，就说那三个风纪委员，怎么浑身上下透露着一股和他们委员长天差地别的神经病气息。<br/>　　狱寺没有直接冲上去问情况。好歹他也是经历过十年后密鲁菲奥雷之战的人了，不至于在尚不明朗的状况下就去贸然招惹飞机头，十有八九吃力不讨好。夜深人静，也不可能打扰十代目安睡，山本武倒是能考虑一下，毕竟笨蛋不需要睡觉，不过昨天他们才就晚上该不该瞒着十代目一起去看电影的事情发生了一点不愉快，他现在确实不太想主动去翻山本房间的窗。最后只剩回家这一个选项，天大地大睡觉最大。然而狱寺在夜风里足足纠结一分钟才敲定的这个方案很快就被眼前两个悬浮空中的黑色正方体给否了。<br/>　　UMA？匣兵器？活的还是死的？<br/>　　狱寺试图绕开，很快发现他在并盛校门口竟无法前后移动，背后的并盛中学看似敞开大门，实际上他连踏进校门一步都做不到，只能选择朝左走或朝右走。狱寺心中微沉，调转路线走向背后，很快发现路同样被堵住了，这次是黑色的长方体。<br/>　　怎么办，总不能在这个鬼地方站着到天明吧。狱寺抬头看面前高耸的长方体，他是肯定爬不上去的，瓜就不一定了。或许今夜就是故意和他作对，狱寺在腰带上找了一圈，愣是没找到瓜的匣子。<br/>　　事情真的很大条。狱寺被困在并中门口足有二十四小时了，这期间风纪委员不知疲惫地在他背后巡逻，实在没有办法的时候狱寺对他们喊了话，果然没有回音。他们像机器人，或者说某种程序设定好的存在，甚至连狱寺本身可能也是类似的东西，因为一整天他没喝过一滴水，也没吃过一口饭，却毫无饥饿感，连最微弱的生理需求都仿佛被抹消了一般。<br/>　　左右走不动，往上飞也不可能，他找过了，自己腰带上的匣子简直就是摆设，像机动装置这样的东西他是不可能开出来的。现在仅剩的方法是挖地，看看能不能从地下绕过黑色立方体。希望赤炎之矢还可以使用，狱寺心中刚冒出用它轰击地面的这个念头，忽然脚下就传来强烈的吸引力，狱寺被它拉得一个趔趄，失重感随之而来，然后他结实地摔在了木地板上面。<br/>　　这似乎是个房间，狱寺晕头转向地想，然后他看见一双熟悉的运动鞋，顺着裤腿往上看——“山本武？”<br/>　　山本武摆了个可能自以为风骚帅气的姿势站在那里，并没有给到狱寺回应。<br/>　　妈的还学会吵架记仇搞冷战了！狱寺起手就是揪领子，而山本给他的回应仍然是没有回应。<br/>　　哦，衣服还是有回应的，被他揪出褶子了。<br/>　　“喂？”狱寺皱眉，“蜡像？”谁啊这么有病，给山本武搞个蜡像不说，还把它立在竹寿司大堂模样的房间里。<br/>　　不过世界的一切好像都不能用常理来解释了。狱寺正要放手，忽然山本道：“最近我有个重要的棒球比赛要参加呢。”<br/>　　“哈？”还是内嵌录音式的蜡像？<br/>　　狱寺戳了一下山本的皮肤，居然还是温热的，摸着也不像蜡的触感。<br/>　　山本随着他这一戳又说道：“我们小时候也经常玩扮演游戏呢，警察游戏、英雄游戏什么的……”<br/>　　前言不搭后语。狱寺沉默着又戳一下，山本换了其他“录音”，再戳却还是先前的了，不断循环。<br/>　　最坏的打算是大家被某种力量一起丢进了这个世界，变成了一段没有自我意识的程序。<br/>　　不知道十代目怎么样了。他能去安置十代目的房间吗？<br/>　　这回这个鬼地方没有坑他，狱寺后来发现只要他内心有前往某个地方的想法，他就会被传送到这个地方。他在各种不同的场景里见到大家的“程序”，甚至还有他自己的，而且有两个，其中一个和他现在的穿着完全相同，另一个他回想了一下，应该是他在指环战里的作战服。山本却只有他见过的那个。除此之外，连幻骑士和XANXUS都被请到了这个世界，白兰却不在这里。狱寺趁他病要他命地往幻骑士腿上连踹两脚。记仇，替山本记仇。<br/>　　但有些地方即使他想去也无法到达，比如他家、十代目家还有竹寿司。他推测这些地方可能还并没有被这个世界波及。<br/>　　现在问题又绕回来了，该怎么让事情恢复正常？<br/>　　在这个世界里狱寺非常受限制，赤炎之矢是唯一的攻击手段，而且某些混合属性的火焰他根本没办法搭配出来，这让他感到非常不安。这种不安在他被强制拉进战斗场景以后达到了顶峰，面前是一波又一波攻上来的黑魔咒，身后则好像触碰到了什么无形的墙壁，狱寺避无可避，在第四波攻击中耗尽了所有体力。<br/>　　看起来像是必死无疑的局面，狱寺眼前暗了下去，又忽然明亮起来。他又站在并中门口了。<br/>　　这波熟悉的操作……读档？<br/>　　联想到到处都是的锯齿边缘，这种在他看来很容易出现在低优化3D模型上的现象，狱寺难以置信，仿佛触碰到了一个本质：自己目前或许正身处电子游戏的世界。<br/>　　所以他心念一动就能到达自己想要的地方，所以大家有那种程序化的表现，或许他们是真正的程序，如果那样就太好了，说明可能只有狱寺一个人被拉了进来，而其他人发现异常后绝对会想办法来寻找他。<br/>　　接下来狱寺发觉他进入的游戏副本分为很多不同种类，有时是那种类似组队的副本，队伍成员固定三个，有他，还有另外两个角色，他在这种组队副本里看见了之前在房间里没见过的白兰，但其实见面了也没有用，在副本里出现的角色就只会攻击怪物而已。久而久之他也懒得和他们搭话，因为最近发现攻略副本或许可以使自己目前的实力变强，所以将精力都集中在打怪上，这是他暂时唯一可以做出的努力。<br/>　　他也发现一个规律，白天他比较容易被拉进副本，晚上相对比较平静，这和正常人类的休息时间也是相照应的。狱寺觉得也许有人在屏幕外注视着他，操作着其他角色，也可能并没有这个人，因为狱寺在游戏里自由穿梭的次数很多，是个类似BUG的存在，这个人不应该目睹这些却还能淡定地继续玩下去。狱寺想着这些，感觉大脑有点疲劳，就随便找个房间睡了，第三天白天醒来的时候，发现身上的衣服被换成了白色西装。<br/>　　怎么，这游戏还不是个单纯的格斗升级游戏，还带换装系统的啊？<br/>　　狱寺小时候弹钢琴就经常穿这类衣服，勉强还能接受，但当被拉进一个组队副本，发现队友一个是贝尔菲戈尔，另一个则是穿着同款白西装的山本武时，狱寺有点炸。<br/>　　憋了半天没忍住对这个山本说：“给笨蛋穿这种衣服简直是浪费。”<br/>　　其实挺帅的。但一想到山本穿得人模狗样被不知名玩家隔着屏幕摸来摸去，狱寺心里就觉得很别扭，当男朋友就请你有男朋友的自觉好吗。狱寺想着这些，没想过自己这会儿被身上的白西装衬得也是腰细腿长，他这个样子放出去已经勾引了一波玩家又摸又舔。<br/>　　对面的山本武则震惊了：“什、什么？狱寺，你是会说话的狱寺吗？！你是人吗？”<br/>　　狱寺也惊了，顾不得山本的大逆不道口不择言：“山本？”<br/>　　这个副本不知道怎么回事，停在组队界面很久了都没有进入战斗场景。到底是程序还是真人，狱寺冷静下来抓紧机会和山本对暗号：“晚上还看电影吗？”<br/>　　山本好不容易反应快了一回，说：“我想去！但是不想因为这个和你吵架。”<br/>　　他明显想起之前和狱寺闹的不愉快。狱寺咳了一声，决定先搁置这个问题：“你是怎么进来的？还遇见过其他人吗？”<br/>　　山本便把进来到遇见狱寺这段时间发生的事情简单叙述了一遍，狱寺敏锐地发现这家伙掌握到的游戏信息很多，因为在他的描述里有许多相当肯定的语句，还有一些功能界面据说也是随着心意就可以进入的，狱寺这些天沉迷刷本，没有注意到那些东西，像那个据说叫做“补给”的功能，这是他第一次听说。<br/>　　“你说只要跳进那个长得和圆形装置长得很像的地方，下次再出来时就可以到一个新的……‘账户’里？”<br/>　　“对，阿纲家的小鬼是这么告诉我的。”<br/>　　乍听见这事又和Reborn先生有关，狱寺竟然有种松了口气的感觉：“这么说，我们有可能在同一个账户上见面……你干什么用这种眼神看我？”<br/>　　山本两只眼睛仿佛冒着星星，左右都写着：“抽我吧，我超强。”<br/>　　“谁要抽你啊！我要多抽几个十代目，你不许来捣乱！”话是这么说，离开这个副本以后该怎么取得联系，确实是狱寺头疼的一个问题。刚才山本说了他也不知道该怎么出去，但是两个人在这个世界生存总比单打独斗来得好，再说了：“谁比谁强还不一定，玩游戏这种事情肯定是本大爷罩着你才对。”<br/>　　狱寺隐约听见山本背后一直充当背景板的贝尔嘻嘻地笑了一声。<br/>　　……要不是知道你是个程序，本大爷一定揍死你。<br/>　　然而现实是残酷的，他们进了副本发现这一层根本不是闹着玩，他和山本两个号说小也不算小了，却辛苦半天才能打掉怪物半管血，要命。反观那个嘻嘻王子，输出效率确实比他们高了一截。<br/>　　接着狱寺和山本一起被BOSS大招刮到，双双扑街。在组队副本里扑街有个特点，他们不会被立刻弹出游戏，而是以阿飘的形式转入旁观视角。狱寺感觉那个贝尔的动作好像有一瞬间迟滞，好像因为他们两个扑街太快倍感无奈，但很快就任劳任怨地独自一人carry全场，可以颁发劳模奖给他。<br/>　　山本拉着他飘到角落：“狱寺你看！刚才我接到一个双人任务！”<br/>　　狱寺看了眼山本头上顶着的双人任务进行中的图标：“内容呢？”<br/>　　山本捣鼓了一会，愁道：“它说无法查看，除非找到一个队友。我把任务邀请发给你吧？”<br/>　　狱寺答应，很快眼前出现是否接受双人任务邀请的选项，他伸手在那个对号上点了一下。<br/>　　两秒后狱寺看着浮现在眼前的文字，脸都是绿的。<br/>　　上面赫然写着：和队友完成一次负十八厘米的亲密合作（0/1）<br/>　　任务奖励：恋人概率UP补给池十连抽<br/>　　狱寺的逻辑脑立刻反应过来：除非在补给池中抽到对方，否则副本结束后他无法和山本见面，无法见面意味着不能完成任务，也就是说如果想做这个搞颜色暗示很强的任务，唯一的办法是在王子嘻嘻嘻的打怪背景音里幕天席地。<br/>　　尺度和耻度不要太高。<br/>　　狱寺扭头看到山本已经认真在脱西装外套了，这家伙真的想按游戏该死的任务安排去做负十八厘米的亲密合作吗？搞不好这混蛋是真的想。<br/>　　狱寺骂着混蛋就扑了上去，试图阻止山本脱衣服的动作，恰恰在他抓住山本手腕的那一刻，随着“场景转移开始，完成任务前不得离开场景”的女声响起，二人眼前的景象突然一变。<br/>　　……好歹游戏没有丧心病狂到那种程度，他们被转移到的地方是哪不好说，只知道纯白空间正中摆了一张足够搞颜色的粉色大床，十足简约装修式的爱情旅馆模样。山本把外套丢在地上：“狱寺，我们开始做吧。”<br/>　　虽然做个爱也不是什么大事，但为什么你这么适应良好啊！狱寺抱起手臂，忽然想起一个足以拖延时间的修罗场问题：“如果我不在刚才那个副本里，就是说如果你接到任务的时候身边是别人，按你现在的表现……”<br/>　　狱寺哼了一声：“该不会只要为了完成任务，和谁都没问题吧。”<br/>　　这种问题既送命又送分，标准答案妥妥只有一种，山本却肉眼可见地心虚了一下：“啊这个……”<br/>　　在狱寺你敢说错一个字你的十八厘米就没了的威胁目光下山本招供：“其其其实我一进来游戏就提示说要和你这样那样了所以收到双人任务的时候应该十有八九就是这个啊哈哈哈从一开始就只会因为你触发这个任务！我保证！我最喜欢狱寺！只喜欢狱寺！”<br/>　　狱寺并不被糖衣炮弹打动：“是吗？”<br/>　　山本立正站好：“是！”<br/>　　于是狱寺指着那张粉色大床：“衣服脱光，躺上去，不许动。”<br/>　　山本不敢怒也不敢言，把自己脱得只剩一条底裤。<br/>　　狱寺眼神一动，一条腿跪到床上，床面下陷让山本有种翻覆的错觉。狱寺解除赤炎之矢，双手勾住山本内裤的边缘，微微用力就把它拉下一半，那里面包着的十八厘米立刻弹跳出来。狱寺维持着冷酷的表情，心里却开始打鼓。他们有一段时间没做了，棒球笨蛋什么时候又成长了这么多？各方面意义上的。<br/>　　此刻狱寺衣冠楚楚，整个身体几乎笼罩在山本上方，山本几乎一丝不挂，乖乖听着狱寺不许动的命令，任凭狱寺的右手握住自己。山本眼神亮了起来：“狱寺。”<br/>　　狱寺凶他：“手拿开！”<br/>　　他把山本捋得半硬，接着做了一个连山本也想不到的动作，他俯下身体，将手里的东西含进嘴里。没有刻意地用嘴唇包住牙齿，因为他还没有忘记这是一场惩罚，就那么在那上面不轻不重地咬了一口。<br/>　　山本疯了。爽其实没怎么爽，疼倒是真的，狱寺一口下去直接把他咬萎了。狱寺露出胜利的表情把那东西吐出来，唾液亮晶晶地挂在上面，狱寺有点嫌弃了，不满道：“不算完成任务吗……”<br/>　　山本胆大包天地想如果这样就想完成任务，可能需要狱寺来几次深喉。但是狱寺这个人喉咙眼很浅，每次基本上山本刚想顶进去就想吐了，山本倒是能捏着他下巴不让他做咬合的动作，但实在不忍心看狱寺被呛得直干呕，太痛苦了。关于狱寺眼冒泪花的想象又激起一阵欲望，山本硬道：“那，是不是该你啦？”<br/>　　说着双腿一剪便把人绊倒在床上，这张床太软，人躺在上面很难发力，被绊倒了就没机会再爬起来，狱寺从后面被山本按住了腰，把碍事的腰带抽走，山本倒是没有第一时间脱下他的西装裤，于是刚才狱寺留在他身上的唾液便蹭了上去，蹭出一条不明显的水痕。狱寺扑腾扑腾地在他手下蹦跶，山本舔湿手指顺着裤缝插进去，摸到干涩的穴口，连在那旁边揉按两下的步骤都略去，直接深入进去。狱寺疼得咧嘴骂道：“会不会做！白痴！”<br/>　　山本立刻证明这点技术他还是有的，他屈起手指，深入两段指节的位置正好是狱寺的敏感点所在。在和山本的性爱里狱寺很少碰见这样的情况，不照顾他的前面，也没有事先的扩张，就好像山本完全不想把自己的东西放进他体内似的，只用一根手指直接对前列腺发起进攻，横冲直撞地想让他就地投降。狱寺刚开始蹦跶得欢，手指进入以后因为害怕肠子被戳破勉强老实了一阵，此时面对这样直接的进攻他也无法保持不动了，本能地想往前跑，好远离这样让他全身都卷入旋涡的撩拨。狱寺当然不可能成功，反而这样的挣扎果不其然使得衬衣的布料蹭在胸前，隐藏在山本视线之外的肉粒随之挺立起来。<br/>　　山本忽然停下动作，从背后把狱寺的外套扒下一半，就着狱寺两只手臂折向身后的动作将西装打了个结，彻底封死了狱寺伸手摸摸自己的想法。那一刻狱寺有些察觉到山本的意图：“喂你该不会想……”<br/>　　山本继续用一根手指按摩他的敏感点：“我在网上看到了前列腺高潮的说法哦，不用前面就能高潮，我也想让狱寺试试看。”<br/>　　开什么玩笑，他和山本之前的性爱虽然也有插入，但最后一定都会用前面纾解，他无法想象只用屁股高潮会是怎样的场景，精液射向哪里，他会被逼疯。狱寺被按得无法动弹，那是一种与抚慰前面截然不同的感觉，快感是从身体内部烧起来的，没有那么滚烫，却足够灼热和持久，一路从山本揉按的地方烧到前面，他感到内裤已经湿了。<br/>　　山本把他扭过来，亲他的嘴唇，听他呼吸变得黏腻，故作冷酷的表情终于化冰。狱寺感觉已经被山本的手指玩了一个世纪那么久，快感缓慢积累，但就是无法冲到最高的界限。背后西装打成的结在他们的动作里逐渐松开，狱寺伸手抱住了山本，腿间挺立的东西搁着西装裤蹭到了山本腿上，狱寺脑海一片空白，只碰了那么一下就忽然冲进了高潮之中，一波又一波的快感让他弓起腰身，前面应该是在不断地流水，他能感到，但是没有射精。<br/>　　这些是山本仅仅用一根手指就做到的。<br/>　　过于猛烈了，狱寺浑浑噩噩地想，他还在休憩，以至于没能及时发现裤子已经被脱到膝弯，山本将涨得发紫的凶器抵在他身后，缓慢坚定地推了进去。<br/>　　狱寺承受不住，猝不及防地叫了出来。快感摞着快感，高潮却没有那么容易降临。狱寺在苦闷中承受山本的动作，谷道干涩，山本也就忍住了没有大开大合，只是就着插入进去的姿势重重地研磨他的内部，每次抽出的并不多，但再撞进去时一定是用了全力、仿佛要将整套内脏都撞得错位一般。狱寺清楚地知道这个时候如果不配合着放松，难过的不只是他一个人，但每当山本要抽出去，他便在突如其来的空虚中下意识地收紧自己。山本的喘息和着汗水落在狱寺鬓角，身下逐渐有了滑腻的触感，山本一把将狱寺身上纠缠的衬衣拽开，俯身吸吮期待了许久的乳头，接着全根抽出、整个没入！<br/>　　不过几十下的功夫，狱寺被顶得抽抽噎噎，掐住山本的手臂猛喊不要，他都没发现自己掐得有多用力，以至于山本掰开他的手指，五指插在他指缝中与他紧握让他放松时，狱寺才感到手指已经有些麻木了。山本在他耳边哄道：“最喜欢狱寺了，你不要我我可怎么办嘛？”<br/>　　一边完全不担心狱寺真的能把他踹到床底似的，抵着火热湿滑的肠壁射了进去。狱寺感到一股一股的精液淋在体内，这件事或许舒服也或许没那么舒服，他分辨不出，但是那种只有他们才相合的频率、只有他们才了解的彼此的炙热深深地浸透了心脏，这个人是山本武，换任何人和他做爱都不行，只有这个混蛋不知道什么时候拿到了特别许可证。<br/>　　这个时候山本只是又捋了几下狱寺就跟着也发泄出来，他先前经历的干高潮，于是这次积攒了足够充分的体液，山本整个手掌都被打湿了，粘稠液滴溢出指缝，很快冷却下来，凉凉的，垂下一道银丝。更多精液顺着茎身划过阴囊、会阴，拖着白痕陷进后穴，和山本留在那里的痕迹泥泞交融，与殷红肉色纠缠不清。<br/>　　山本埋在狱寺的颈窝里歇了一阵，时不时拿犬齿啃一啃狱寺颈侧的软肉。狱寺被他烦到，筋疲力竭地往他后脑勺上招呼巴掌，那力气像睡懒觉被吵醒的猫挠出的爪子。<br/>　　“喂，”狱寺清了清喉咙，力求嗓音不要那么沙哑，“任务完成了吗？”<br/>　　山本不知道从哪拉出任务界面，两人看见（1/1）的标识，不约而同地松了一口气的同时，又暗地里有些意犹未尽。身后异物感颇为明显，好像还夹着山本的十八厘米，狱寺不自在地动了动腰，脸色不是很好看：“好像没有洗澡的地方。”<br/>　　山本身上也一塌糊涂，各种液体风干以后有种发紧的感觉，他也觉得挺别扭。这时游戏非常贴心地将他们踢出了粉红大床场景。<br/>　　衣服！狱寺闭眼骂娘，睁眼又骂了一句。<br/>　　他又在并盛中学门口了，穿戴也是齐整的，唯一不太可以的地方是浑身上下不对劲的疲劳酸痛，你说它是疲劳酸痛也可以，说它是一种极致发泄过后的心满意足，却也行。<br/>　　最后坑爹的是这个双人任务虽说是双人，奖励却好像只有山本能拿，因为狱寺这里根本没有完成任务的选项。他反应过来以后决定出了这个游戏就手撕制作组，制作组里有Reborn先生也不行，他……他手撕Reborn先生以外的人。<br/>　　狱寺来到补给池，头也不回地投身圆形装置。另一边山本的恋人概率UP池金光闪烁，系统提示山本武·未来篇在补给中得到狱寺隼人·未来篇！<br/>　　----------------<br/>　　献给大马哈鱼老师、吱吱老师，和爱着山狱的你们。<br/>　　ps.灵感总之就是那天和两位老师一起打究极，8059沉迷恋爱，吱吱老师操纵王子辛勤输出获得MVP哈哈哈。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>